This invention relates to the forming and cutting of three-dimensional work-pieces which incorporate inherent contours, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for performing such operations.
In the manufacture of certain types of three-dimensional items, for example, the carpeting used in automobile flooring and for door interior side panels, the item or work piece is placed in a mold which is mounted in a frame of some type. The mold is moved into position adjacent a series of arranged cutting knives which are arranged to cut the work-piece to conform to its final three-dimensional shape in one operation.
To cut the work-piece, the frame holding the knives is raised, the work-piece is moved into place over the mold, the knife holding frame is then lowered to a position just above the work-piece, and the knives are operated to cut the work-piece. Often, the knife holding frame is raised using a hook and chain. This places a constraint on where the die cutting press may be placed. The building in which it is located must have equipment in place to raise the knife holding frame. If a pulley system is to be used, the ceiling of the building must be strong enough to support the knife holding frame and may therefore need to be reinforced before the machine is used.
The equipment presently used to cut three-dimensional work-pieces has drawbacks. Among these are its cost, its size, its complexity, and its difficulty in use. It would be advantageous to have equipment which is compact and relatively easy to use, which requires less manipulation, which has fewer positioning constraints, and which is less expensive than the overly complex machinery currently available.